uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Park tube station
24.893 | tubeexits06 = 28.01 | tubeexits07 = 30.034 | tubeexits08 = 29.62 | map_type=Central London | latitude=51.5067 | longitude= -0.1428}} Green Park tube station is a London Underground station located on the north side of Green Park, close to the intersection of Piccadilly and the pedestrian Queen's Walk. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. The station is served by the Piccadilly line, between Piccadilly Circus and Hyde Park Corner, the Victoria line, between Victoria and Oxford Circus, and the Jubilee line, between Bond Street and Westminster. History and structure The station was opened on 15 December 1906 by the Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway (GNP&BR), the precursor of the Piccadilly line. The station was originally named Dover Street due to its location in that street. When the station was rebuilt in 1933 with escalator access to the platforms, a new sub-surface ticket hall was built to the west under the roadway and new station entrances were constructed on the corner of Piccadilly and Stratton Street and on the south side of Piccadilly. The station name was changed at this time. With the rebuilding of the station and similar works at Hyde Park Corner, the little-used Piccadilly line station between the two at Down Street was taken out of use. The Victoria line platforms opened on 7 March 1969; interchange between that line and the Piccadilly line was via the ticket hall (without having to pass through the exit barriers). Even today changing between the Jubilee and Victoria lines and the Piccadilly line involves a long walk. The Jubilee line platforms opened on 1 May 1979, at which time the next station south on the Jubilee Line was its then southern terminus, Charing Cross; those platforms were closed when the Jubilee line was extended on a new alignment towards Westminster; at the same time interchange facilities at Green Park were improved. When travelling south from Green Park on the Jubilee Line, Green Park Junction, where the new line diverges from the old, is visible from the train. While passenger services no longer operate to Charing Cross on the Jubilee Line, the old line is used regularly to reverse trains when the eastern part of the line is closed due to engineering works. On the 9 October 1975, terrorists belonging to the Provisional Irish Republican Army detonated a bomb outside Green Park tube station, killing a 23-year old Graham Ronald Tuck. Similar attacks during The Troubles resulted in deaths at West Ham station in 1976 and Victoria Station in 1991. Commencing May 2009, the station is undergoing major engineering works to provide step free access lifts from the ticket hall to the Victoria line platforms and a new passageway to the Piccadilly platforms from the lower lift lobby. A further lift will be available from street level to the ticket hall. The lifts were brought into service on 29 August 2011 and enable the entire station to be accessible without one step. A new ramp from the ticket hall into the park featuring living walls was opened on the same day. In popular culture The opening scene of the 1997 film version of Henry James's The Wings of the Dove was set on the east-bound platforms at both Dover Street and Knightsbridge stations, both represented by the same studio mock-up, complete with a working recreation of a 1906 Stock train. Gallery Image:green.park.tube.london.arp.jpg|Jubilee Line at Green Park Tube station Image:Green Park Victoria Line train.jpg|Victoria Line platform and train Image:Green Park Jubilee Leafs.jpg|Leaf design on the Jubilee Line platforms represents the trees in nearby Green Park Image:Green Park stn Victoria motif.JPG|Original tree motif tiling restored on Victoria line platforms represents the trees in nearby Green Park Transport connections London Buses routes 9, 14, 19, 22, 38 and C2 serve the station. References External links *BBC: On this day *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** ** Category:Victoria Line stations Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Jubilee Line stations Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Tube stations in Westminster Category:Railway stations opened in 1906 ar:غرين بارك (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) da:Green Park Station de:Green Park (London Underground) fr:Green Park (métro de Londres) gan:固玲白站 ka:გრინ პარკი (მეტროსადგური) nl:Green Park (metrostation) ja:グリーン・パーク駅 no:Green Park undergrunnsstasjon pl:Green Park (stacja metra) simple:Green Park tube station sk:Green Park (stanica metra) zh:格林公園站